Wind Dancer
by MethuselahPixie
Summary: Here, two boys are re-united after spending many years apart. They fall in love. Someting happens you'll never beleive! The adventures continues, with the other 19 chapters.... boy/boy please read! give it a chance, I guarentee you'll like!
1. Chapter 1

The Wind Dancer, Chapter one:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind blows across the plains of Africa, rustling the tall grasses and stirring the animals grazing nearby. They lift their heads in confusion to watch as the breeze flattens their spikey, soft tips, only to move on across the other plants. Austria's people lift their heads from their work to see their laundry out on the line swish suddenly with the up-coming winds. They exchange glances, shrugging to each other and continuing their toils. A boy stands on the highest cliff of Dublin, Ireland, bright red eyes gazing at the red setting sun, blonde hair moving about his pale face. His slender hands rise above his head slowly and poise over the waves. With a sweep to his right, the water all follows his fingers as they dance in mid-air. His black VANS press on the dirt ground to keep him in place and he bends his elbows slightly to move his arms to his left, sending the waves swerving around to obey his commands. Face relaxed, the boy closes his eyes as his black turtle-neck flaps at his slim waist and drops both arms to his sides. The waves crash to the surface of the Atlantic ocean before becoming calm once more, stars beggining to sparkle in the darkening sky. The boy slid his hands into his black jeaned pockets, standing erect to face the red sky as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He turned without a sound and jumped weightlessly down the side of the hill with ease, dirty bangs falling over his eyes. With the wind at his back, the boy glided twords the buildings built and lit at the bottom of a dipping valley.

The dark night enveloped the city of Dublin, breeze rustling the black curtains hung on an open window not far from the theater. A teenager stands at his dresser mirror adjusting his white tie as his black shoes scuff the white carpet, blue eyes following his fingers winding around the material. He frowns, pulling away to a clump of ribbon and drops his arms to his sides. "Oh..." A girl with long black hair stands in his doorway smiling at the teen. "Need help?" The teen turns to her with a pitiful expression, level-cut black hair rustling. "Oh, Alexandria, I'm sorry..." Alexandria laughed and appeared at his side, untieing the knot with swift movements as her hazel eyes sparkled. "Brother Adare, you know you can't do this yourself." She ties a flawless bow as he shakes his head. "I'm usually not this nervous..." Adare smiled at her as she stepped back to admire her handiework, tugging at it gently to test it. "Ah, stop worrying yourself sick. You just preform for the Nobles and do your best." Adare shouldered his Cello case. "It's not the playing I'm worried about," he lowered his gaze to the neatly made bed. "It's..." Alexandria's smile faded. "That boy?" Adare scowled and looked away. "Don't call him that, he..."

*Three years ago*

Sixth grade Adare and another boy sit on a bench at the end of the playground, watching the other children play together, ignoreing them. As the sun struggles to shine from behind dark grery clouds and the small trees lining the road swish in the wind, the pair hide their faces in their bangs. The boy sighs. "See how they play together without even a sideways glance? Without a care about how distant we keep them?" he sneers. "They're all selfish little imps." Adare looks up sharply. "They... they just don't know how we feel, thats all. They don't know we want to play with them..." The boy blinks at him. "How could you say that when we're both sitting here alone while they have the times of their lives?" Adare smiles gently. "Because they are only children. They don't understand loneliness." The boy smiles wearily. "Right. You're not half bad, you know that?"

*Now*

Adare grips his elbow with his free hand. "He's just different, ok?" Alexandria pated his arm gently. "I know, I know. Hey, come on, we'll be late." As she danced out the door and down the steps, Adare glanced out the window. He walked over to it with a furrowed brow, pushing the glass down heavily and noticing a dark figure with blonde hair walking twords the theater. _[i]Huh. Must be him.[/i] _"Adare! Come!" Adare smiled to himself. "See you at the concert." With pale fingers, he pulled the curtains shut and disappeared down the hallway.

"And so, with our greatest honor, we present St. Clanet's best third-year student playing a solo for this wonderful audience. Draighean Scarlet!" The huge crowd filled the theater to the brim, having people standing on the delicate red carpet as others enjoyed their black cushioned seats lined in a half-moon circle around the stage. As the people from the upper class clapped from the front row, the entire school of St. Clanets sat to the right in the lower class seats, cheering for their former classmate. The boy steps out onto stage and holds his violin in his right hand with a blank face. His red eyes burn with determination as he strides to the center of the empty stage, all hands silent. The suit he is wearing outlines his skinny figure and black tie tucked neatly into place shimmers in the floresent lighting, black shoes cleaned to shine. He lifts the instrument to his chin calmly, hair swept back away from his face beggiging to fall around his eyes as his bow comes in contact with the top string. His fingers guide the bow up, down, around, like an angel playing a harp, music pouring out over the astonished people. They all watched in awe as this boy played a song he composed himself like he'd been practicing for years and years, since the day of his birth and still many more. He captured all eyes onto him with his neatly manicured nails tapping the bow and eyes following every movement with an extremely relaxed air. All about the strings vibrated happily with the chords of music piquing the ears of all, the full moon high and glowing overhead as if awestruck itself. Adare stared up at him, eyes alight. His hand griped the top of his Cello case tighter as the song ended.

!!!A Friend's Loneliness!!!

The afternoon sun just was just slipping over the horizon, slashing pink and red shades all around the blackening sky as Adare sat curled up on the sand next to his backpack. His eyes were half-closed and his arms were wrapped around the knees that were holding up his chin, leaning on his pack sideways for support. The second-place medal his class had received huge heavy around his neck, gleaming in the dim light. Adare was exausted and felt the tug of sleep drag him deeper into blackness as the sun disappeared over the calm waves of the rolling sea. He finally closed his eyes to let sleep take him, mind slipping, and was out.

Draighean wandered onto the beach beside his cliff under the early morning sun, eyes darting across the white sand and blonde hair swishing around his face in the gentle breeze. He walked under the grey sky like a ghost and caught sight of a small black lump far out near the waves. Cocking his head, he was at the boy's side and crouching in front of him in seconds. He noticed th medalion hanging around the boy's neck blinked in suprise. _Adare._ Draighean hadn't seen Adare in weeks because he had skipped out on school, only glancing his childhood friend on the streets occasionally or in the parks. But now, he was here! Draighean's smile faded. _I wonder if he remembers me..._ He raised his hand cautiously and his fingers caressed Adare's smooth, warm cheek gently, making him smile.  
Adare's eyelids fluttered open, squinting over at him. Draighean let his arm fall quickly, "'Morning, sleeping sandy."  
Adare blinked several times, yawning, "W-Where am I? What happene-" His expression turned to complete suprise when he reconized his oldest friend, then he blushed a bright red.  
Draighean laughed, "You fell asleep out here last night, I'm guessing. You get a good rest?"  
His voice sounded light and smooth as silk to Adare. He swallowed quickly, "U-Uh, yeah. What time is it, D-Draighean?"  
Draighean smiled, not even glancing down at the watch his mother made him wear, "Nine thirty four. Want me to walk you home?"  
Adare rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with light tan fists and nodded, "Yeah, my sis's going to kill me."  
Draighean helped him stand up, watching as he shouldered his backpack and began walking up the beach, "...Hey, do you remember... When we were kids?" He hid his hands in his pockets.  
Adare stumbled slightly at the question, studying his back in confusion, "Of course. Up until a few years in middle school, we were the best of friends."  
Draighean remembered Adare's bright blue eyes like they were seven yesterday, smarter then the rest of the class, but never brave enough to make real friends. He hopped over the boulder marking the exit to the beach to the road, "I miss those days."  
Adare brushed his back hair out of his eyes and walked passed the big rock, "How've you been, then? Without me?"  
Draighean paused on the soulder of the empty road, "...I never made another friend, if that's what you're asking. I just sort of rode out the year with good grades."  
Adare was confused again. The coolest, smartest person he knew didn't have _friends?_ He walked up to his side, frowning, "Not one?"  
Draighean turned his head away and kept walking, "Didn't need any. I was fine."  
Adare followed, "Was?"  
Draighean waited for him to catch up, "Yeah. Until my dad died last year."  
Adare was taken aback. Draighean's father had been the only pagen left in town, not to mention he had been in a wheelchair, and now he was gone. Adare reached out abesntmindedly and grasped Draighean's wrist, "You should've come to me. I would've been there."  
Draighean stopped in the road, turning to him in suprise. He glanced down at Adare's hand, flickering back to his pleading eyes, "I... didn't think you rembered me anymore."  
Adare took a step forward, "I could never forget my best friend." He held his friend's wrist with both hands now.  
Draighean smiled wearily, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten, but it's getting late. Won't your parents be worried?"  
Adare jumped three inches off the ground, "Crap, you're right! We gotta go!"  
Draighean laughed and followed him swiftly as Adare began running as fast as he could down the streets as rain drops fell slowly through the thick air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, Caught With The Wrong Assumption:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draighean and Adare stood on Adare's front porch, soaked to the bone from the downpour. They tried to laugh quietly because most of Adare's family was still asleep, but Adare caught his friend's arm before he ran off, "You'll get sick running around in this weather, wait for the rain to stop. Come inside."  
Draighean sighed, shivering, "Alright, but only until the rain stops." He smiled at Adare as he unlocked the door.  
Adare lead him inside, into the livingroom and they shook their hair dry like dogs, "I'll be right back." He disappeared up the steps like a ghost and leaving his friend dripping on the front mat.  
Draighean wrapped his wet arms around himself and blew his damp bangs out of his eyes. _This is a strange feeling... But I can't put my finger on it..._  
Adare slid to his side holding an armful of clothes fresh from the dryer, "Pick what you want, we need to dry our clothes."  
Draighean took a tight black T-shirt just his size and a pair of black jeans, waiting for Adare to disappear into the next room to change.  
Adare came back from the kitchen holding two Yoo-hoos to find his friend already changed. He laughed, taking the wet clothes and running off to throw them in the dryer with his own.  
Draighean stood in the center of the livingroom, looking very out of place in the old-fashioned room decorated with 18oo's furniture and carpeting. He swept the room with bright red eyes and his hands he let limp at his sides.  
Adare strode back in, throwing a towel on his head, "Sit, Draighean, the furniture doesn't bite."  
Not realizing what he had been doing, Draighean turned and flopped down on the couch, "Wow. This is way different from my house..."  
Adare sat down beside him lightly, motioning to their sneakers by the door, "Just be glad we took our shoes off, mother would kill me if I got anything on this carpet," He joked.  
Draighean stared straight ahead like he was trying to burn a hole in the wall, shoulders slumped as he tried to remember, "Have I... ever been here?"  
Adare pulled his knees to his chest on the soft pink-material couch, "Sure. When we were five your mother brought you over and I hid under the couch the whole time."  
Draighean chuckled, "That I remember. I sat beside the couch just to keep you under it."  
Adare flicked on the TV to Adult Swim and set the remote on the arm of the couch, "You know, I never had anyone else over my house. It feels... strange. In a good way."  
Draighean turned his head to look at him, the towel draped over his right eye, "No one?"  
Adare smiled at him and used delicate hands to fix his friend's towel so it was around his neck to protect his shirt, "Nope. No one was ever as close to me as you are."  
Draighean closed his eyes, "After all this time... It's been the same."  
Adare held up his hand, "You remember this?"  
Draighean smiled and used his own hand to grasp Adare's, opening his eyes, "Of course."  
Adare's black hair glistened with rain drops, blue eyes alight as he smiled, "One more thing to hang on to."  
Draighean found himself at a loss for words for once, blankly watching his closest friend smile like that.  
They let their hands drop, fingers still merged, and both turned back to the TV. Draighean didn't seem to notice Adare's light blush as they both locked their eyes away from the other.

_____________________________________________________

"Adare? Where were you? Who's your friend?" Alexandria had come half-way down the staircase, fully dresser five in the morning.  
Adare turned to her on the couch, "'Morning Alexandria. I sorta fell asleep on the beach last night, but Draighean walked me back."  
Alexandria eyed the back of Draighean's head with distaste. This was her little brother's best friend? "Well, I'm off to work, so don't wake mom or dad, ok?"  
Adare nodded, "Will do, sis."  
Draighean kept his eyes locked on the screen as she crossed the room and disappeared out the front door, "I hope she knows it's raining."  
Adare smiled gently, snuggling into the couch, "She'll be fine."

As the sun peeked through the windows, Adare's father got to the bottom step of the stairs and gasped.  
Adare and Draighean were snuggled together on the couch, Adare's head in the crook of his friend's neck, their hands still merged, legs pulled up under them, fast asleep.  
Draighean woke to the smell of strawberries to realize it was Adare's hair. He opened his eyes a bit, sighing into the sweet scent.  
Adare opened his eyes, blinking at warm skin inches from his nose. He blushed slightly but didn't move, for fear of waking his companion.  
Draighean spotted Adare's frozen father on the steps and lifted his head an inch off Adare's to blink at him.  
Noticing Draighean shift, Adare lifted his own head to turn and look at his father as well,  
"F-Father!" He scrambled upright on the couch, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
Adare's father turned and disappeared up the steps, looking livid.  
Draighean released Adare's hand, standing and staring at the wall again.  
Adare stopped to gaze up at him, "Draighean...?"  
Draighean glanced at him, "I'm sorry, Adare." He disappeared across the floor and out the door, taking his sneakers with him.  
Adare could only watch as his friend walked away, expression confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, Alone At Last:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adare sat at the kitchen table, both of his parents across from him. He had his gaze in his lap and was wringing his hands. His father shook his head, "Where did you run off to last night, exactly?"  
Adare glanced up at his mother, her expression no different from his father's, "I stayed at the beach after the rest of my vlass went home and fell asleep in the sand."  
His parents exchanged glances, "With who?"  
Adare lifted his head to look at them, "No one. I was alone."  
His father and mother nodded, obviously ignoring the statement. "And who was this boy in the livingroom?"  
Adare got a flashback of Draighean leaning on him and a smile danced across his lips, "My friend, Draighean."  
His father leaned forward, "And what did you do?"  
Adare flinched, "He took me home in the rain and I invited him in. I didn't want him to get sick."  
His mother's knuckles were white from gripping eachother under the table, "On the couch...?"  
Adare blushed a bit, "We were waiting for it to stop raining, and I fell asleep. He must've, too, but after me, because the TV was off."  
His father frowned, "Nothing more?"  
Adare stared at them. What did they think he did? "We were best buddies in primary school."  
His mother pressed her lips into a thin line, "And he is your _friend_?"  
Adare felt his blood run cold and his eyes widened, "Did you assume... he was my...?"  
His parents looked at eachother, and Adare hugged himself, "Nice assumption," He looked away.  
They looked at him, "What?" They asked in unison. Adare watched them from under his black bangs, "What would you have done if that was true?"  
His parents shifted uncofortably, "We would've done what was best for you," His father replied.  
Adare rose from the chair, eyes hidden, "Questioning over. I'm going out," He muttered. His mother grabbed his arm as he brushed passed them to the door, "No. You are grounded-"  
"Why? For falling asleep? For trying to be with a friend? No. I'm leaving. _Now_." He snapped, yanking his arm out of her grip.  
They stared after him because, in truth, they thought he was going to be with that boy again. And they didn't trust that stranger that had abandoned their son for almost a year.  
Adare threw open the door and ran, a black jacket around his waist.

In a completely black room that made even the brightest days dark as midnight, Draighean sat at home, on his black bed, staring out the window at the ocean not far away. "Draighean, I'm going out, and I won't be back until late!" His mother called.  
Draighean lowered his gaze to the midnight blue carpet, "Alright. I'll make something."  
His mother was beautiful, with long sandy blonde hair down to her back, and bright green eyes that shone like emeralds. She had light tan skin as smooth as silk, and her husband had been an Italian immagrant with dark brown eyes and spikey brown hair. Draighean always wondered if his having red eyes was the product of two blood lines that hated each other.  
He sighed, remembering last night with Adare. His mother knew he was always around and about, but never worried, so he was sure Adare's parents would be furious. Draighean felt a pang of guilt. When Adare had fallen asleep, he had turned the TV off and snuggled closer to him instead of leaving like he was supposed too. He even knew Adare was going to get in trouble. But nothing had mattered to him. He had his friend back, and that was all he had wanted. But now...  
Hearing a knock on the front door, Draighean rose from his bed to answer it, gliding across his spotless floor. Reaching for the knob and opening the door, his eyes widened. "Adare?

Adare stood, trembling, on his front stoop, hugging himself. He looked at Draighean, then hung his head, "My... p-parents, Draighean... I..."  
Draighean flung the door open and helped him inside, "Adare, what happened? Adare, talk to me."  
Adare collapsed into his arms and Draighean set him on the couch with ease, sitting beside him, "My parents thought... me and you..." He choked on his words, but Draighean understood. He stared at his hysterical friend, knowing it was all his fault._ I should have left. Now look what I did!_  
Draighean wrapped his arms around Adare's shaking shoulders, "It's alright, they were just paranoid. It'll wear off."  
Adare clung to him, burrying his face into his shirt, "No, they don't understand!" Draighean not only allowed him to spoil his shirt with salt tears, but hugged him closer, "I'm sorry, this is my fault."  
Adare tried to control his sobs, "N-No, Draighean, it's me. I know they just assumed on a whim, but they don't get me."  
Draighean pressed his nose into Adare's hair, "What do you mean?"  
Adare hiccuped, "T-They don't care how I feel, they just..."  
Draighean knew the feeling. His father used to assume he commited crimes around the city because he was always gone out somewhere. He closed his eyes, "It's alright, calm down. Calm down..."  
Adare did. He composed himself to only hiccups.  
Draighean pulled him away to get a good look at his tear-stained face, "Ah," he took out a hankercheif and handed it to his friend, "Much better."  
Adare wiped his face as Draighean studied him. It was like his eyes could see his exact reason for running away, right into his soul.  
He took a deep breath, "Draighean, I'm glad we're friends again. No matter what my parents think."  
Draighean gave him a questioning look, reaching his hand absentmindedly to wipe one last tear from his cheek, "I can't sympathize. My mother doesn't care who I meet or make friends with, but I'd much rather have you then an army of friends."  
Adare smiled apologetically, "Sorry for dumping this on you."  
Draighean smiled back, "It's fine."  
Adare sighed heavily, looking down at his hands, "I'm just one big mess, aren't I?"  
Draighean chuckled warmly, "No. More like a big gooey mess covered in sprinkles."  
Adare laughed, looking up at him, "Thanks, Draighean."  
Draighean leaned back in the couch with his friend, turning on his TV, "No problem, I'm always here."  
Adare hesitated a second, and snuggled into his side, closing his eyes expectingly.  
Draighean felt warmth flood through him and, without thinknig, pulled him closer. It was around midnight when they both fell sideawys and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, Maria:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Adare woke with a jolt. Something warm had touched his leg! He opened his eyes and blinked until his vision cleared._ What the..?_  
Draighean's sweet breath washed over his face, their foreheads pressed together, and his face flushed pink. It took him a second to remember where he was. He figured one of Draighean's hands had caressed his leg, and that's what woke him up.  
They were laying long-ways on Draighean's couch, facing eachother, and Adare was on the inside pressed to the back of the cushion. Draighean's gentle breathing calmed him, though he was a bit unnerved on how they were laying. He closed his eyes again to enjoy the moment and took a deep breath. Feeling for one of Draighean's hands, he found a free one and merged their fingers slowly, trying not to wake him.  
**Ggguurrgglllee.....**  
Both Adare and Draighean's eyes flew open. Their stomachs had growled at the same time. Draighean looked into Adare's flushed face for a second in slight shock, Adare staring back and hoping he wouldn't freak, "Adare...?"  
Adare smiled shyly, "U-Uh, hi, D-Draighean." Draighean's expression relaxed when he began to recall the night before, "Oh."  
Adare's blush reddened, "Sorry, I skipped dinner." Draighean smiled, "So did I."  
He sat up and twisted to sit right on the couch as Adare propped himself up on one elbow, "I'll be right back, the kitchen is my forte."  
Adare smiled as Draighean disappeared into his 'forte zone' and sat up srtaight. He cracked his back and shoulders gingerly. _That was the best night's sleep I've had in weeks__..._

Adare smiled groggily as Draighean handed him a plate with an omlet on it, "Nice job, it looks great." He picks up the fork hanging off the side and cuts it tenderly, stopping.  
Draighean swallows his mouthful and sets his own fork down, staring at his paper plate. He lifted his gaze to glance at Adare, "You thinking the same thing?"  
Adare nodded, black hair bouncing, "Yeah."  
They look at each other and set their omlets down on the short oak coffee table before them, sighing, "How is this giong to work?"  
Adare rubbed his head, "With my parents mad," Draighean shook his head, "And me making it worse..."  
Adare dropped his head in his hands, "I can't go home yet."  
Draighean heaved a sigh, "You could stay here, but I don't know what my mother would think."  
Adare was about to open his mouth when the door opened and Draighean's mother walked in, "Draighean, sweetie, I'm home."  
Her light hearted gaze shifted from his face to Adare's as she set her purse down on the coffee table near the door, "Who's this?"  
Draighean stood up and Adare followed suit, "Mother, this is Adare. You remember him?"  
The slender woman laughed a tinkling-bell laugh, making Adare smile, "Of course I do! You friend from elementery school! Hey, Adare, long time no see!"  
Adare stepped swiftly to her side and she kissed his forehead, "I missed you, Maria."  
She wrinkled her nose, "Draighean, set Adare up with a shower. He needs a real scrub-down," she grinned, "Nothing personal, hun."  
Adare blushed at Draighean's smile. Draighean walks to his side, "Alright, mother," he whispered into Adare's ear, "Lets go. Now."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha! I know what you're thinking! Dirty minds, dirty minds! Tsk tsk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, One Small Step:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adare stood at the bathroom door, a white towel and pajamas in one hand, a bottle of dandruff shampoo in the other. Draighean slid out the door and smiled, "Alright, it's ready. Just un-plug the drain to get rid of the water, ok?"

Adare nodded quickly, smiling, "Thank you, Draighean."

Draighean stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind his friend, heading to his room to change.

Adare stared at the full bathtub from the cloak of white steam, clutching his things tightly. He stepped up to the jacuzi bathtub and set his shampoo on the flat side, draping his towel over the rack nearby and setting the clothes on the sink counter.

Draighean pulled on a pair of black and grey checkered shorts and black T-shirt, heading to his bathroom across the room to brush his teeth.

Adare stripped off his tight clothes and let them drop, sliding into the tub quickly. He settled down gingerly, letting the water warm his limbs from numbness.

Draighean brushed out his blonde hair with a thick comb as he watched himself with alert red eyes in the mirror.

Adare took a deep breath and sighed in contentment. He decided to sit for a minute before doing anything to unwind, sinking down up to his nose.

Draighean washed his face with soap, careful not to get any in his eyes, and dried himself with a bath towel.

Adare squeezed a lump of shampoo into his hand and scrubbed his hair thuroughly. After rinsing, he re-washed just to be sure his hair was clean.

Draighean glided out of his bathroom and flicked off it's light, gathering a bunch of blankets from the dryer and spreading them on the floor as thick as a matress. He stuck a pillow at the head of the blankets and sat indian-style on his own bed.

Adare washed his neck with the soap on the side of the tub and behind his ears. After a minute more of soaking, he sighed and got up out of the water.

Draighean organized the only mess in his room - his nightstand. He neatly shifted his silent digital camera and off cellphone to allign with his book Ink Spell. With a frown, he switched the two so the camera was closer to him.

Adare pulled the tight sky-blue top over his wet hair and pulled on the loose black shorts that came up an inch from his knees. Using the hair dryer, he brushed his black locks out with an extra comb.

Draighean lay back in his bed, hands behind his head, and gazed out the window. _What a beautiful night..._ Stars glistened from beside the full moon in the black sky.

Adare checked himself in the huge mirror on the door, examining his slim figure in Draighean's clothes with a smile. Feeling confident and clean, he danced out into the hallway.

Draighean sat up and turned to the door as Adare slipped in. His eyes widened, time seeming to pause for a second.  
Adare looked like an angel, with his silky casmire hair, his blue eyes gazing shyly out at him from under his bangs, smile careful and abashed. The clothes he had lent him were a perfect fit, outlining his gangly, lean form as he stood with his feet turned in on the dark carpet, like he was afraid someone would scold him for being too happy.  
Adare blushed, "Thank you for... everything. Letting me stay, letting me steal your wardrobe..." His voice trailed off as he realized Draighean couldn't hear him.  
Draighean blinked away his suprise, trying to smile from under his confusion, "N-No problem. Your always welcome here, Adare."  
Adare smiled in releif, sitting slowly so his short legs blew up with air as he sat on the bed Draighean had made, "Thank you."  
Draighean felt some strange feeling whell inside him, pushing his heart into his throat as he watched Adare snuggle under his covers and gaze around the room, trying to avoid his adoring expression, "Nice. It must be easy to fall asleep in here."  
Draighean could only nod once. He shook his head quickly and ducked under his own covers in temporary shock. _Did I just look at a guy like that?_ _I must be insane!_  
Adare smiled up at him, "Hey, what a nice night," he said, glancing out the window. "Wanna walk on the beach in the morning?"  
Draighean cleared his throat and tried to stop his voice from shaking, "S-Sure. As soon as we wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, Boyfriend:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleven 'o clock.  
Draighean had no idea what was keeping him awake, it was like something told him he needed to be somewhere else, he just didn't know where. After several glances down to Adare and swallowing nervously, he'd figured it out.  
He would not be able to sleep until he tried.  
About an hour later to make sure Adare was asleep, Draighean slid across his bed towords Adare's on the floor, thankful he was snuggled up as far away as he could be on the mound. He made sure to slid so it looked like he had done it in his sleep, and lowered himself down next to his friend.  
With enough nervous tension to break a building in half with one swipe, he was lying facing a sleeping Adare on the blanket bed, staring into his peaceful face. He felt fondness wash over him and his eye lids drooped. As warmth flooded through his tense form, he relaxed and fell asleep almost immedietly.

The sun peeking through Draighean's only window roused Adare from his restfull sleep, opening his eyes with a breath of Irish Spring soap. He muffled a gasp into his pillow, staring into Draighean's sleeping face pressed against his own. Their lips brushed and their foreheads pressed together softly, but Adare was blushing so hotly it was hard to twist away when he got too close. _Unn, this is getting bad!_  
He closed his eyes, burrying his face in the crook of Draighean's neck to avoid anything he might regret, trying not to enjoy his attempts. Adare smiled shyly and closed his eyes, lashes touching his neck.

Draighean had been so exausted from the day before, he slept well into seven in the morning with Adare under his neck. He moaned and blinked sleep from his eyes as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Adare?"  
Adare's fingers scunched a bit of his shirt underneath them, "Yeah?" He still had a face flushed with pink.  
Draighean sighed into his soft hair, "I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, but Adare was confused,  
"What? Why?" He shifted his legs to twine with Draighean's.  
Draighean felt warm shivers up and down his spine, "I shouldn't be down here."  
Adare smiled to himself, "I don't mind. You are kinda pushy, but..."  
Draighean blinked, "Pushy?"  
Adare giggled, "Yeah. Pushy, nudgey, and really pressing."  
Draighean closed his eyes again, "Sorry about that, I was..."  
Adare sighed warmly, nudging his neck with his nose, "Dreaming?"  
Draighean nodded, chin burried in his hair, "Yeah. I'll spare you the details."  
Adare snickered, "About me?" He joked.  
"Actually, yes. You were there." His tone was shameless.  
Adare laughed, "Wanna go to the beach now?"  
Draighean let Adare lift his head, "Sure. It'll be nice to be out in the cool for awhile."

Adare skirted across the white sand in his grey sneakers, yellow rays tinting them to a sandy colour, smiling as he left Draighean behind.  
He jumped up into the air and twisted in three tight circles before landing gracefully on wet sand.  
The high sun was cool, covered by small white clouds, and the sky was a light blue. Waves rolled gently to shore and crashed slightly as it met with the rising sand bank.  
Draighean had his hands shoved in his low-rise black jean pockets, head facing the ground and blonde hair swishing.  
Adare danced over to him and stood in front of him, "Draighean? What's the matter?"  
Draighean jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, jerking his head up, "Oh! Uh, it's nothing."  
Adare held his arms behind his back, leaning forward until they were eye-level, "Come on, what is it?"  
Draighean shifted his black sneakers uncomfortably, "Well, it's just... I'm new to this, and..."  
Adare's shoulders slumped, "You're nervous?"  
"Yeah," Draighean admitted. He studied Adare's thoughtful expression and his hands shoved deeper into his pockets.  
Adare sighed, "I know how you must feel, but you know you don't have to be this way for me."  
Draighean shook his head, hanging it again, "No, I feel the same way about you, but... We have reputatipons. What happens back at school? Will they figure us out?"  
Adare glanced at him and fixed his sleeves rolled up to his elbows so they were even, "We keep it a secret until they find out. That's all we can do."  
Draighean lowered his gaze, sweeping his head to the side so he could see the black watch dangling from his left wrist, "Alright."  
Adare took a step back, "But you know you can drop this whole thing and go back to normal when you want to."  
Draighean looked up abruptly, "No way! I couldn't leave you just to go back to living like some kid with no friends, even if that is normal."  
Adare smiled, "I can't be responsible for ruining your life, then?"  
Draighean's mouth turned up at the corners as he watched Adare stare at him light heartedly, "Yeah. It'll be my fault for both our lives being ruined."  
Adare laughed lightly, "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven, Acceptance By One:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draighean felt a thump on his back and his black seagull sat on his shoulder, cawing at Adare. His hands flew out of his pockets, reaching up to grab it before it tried to get Adare. Too late!  
It took off towords the boy, squaking like a mad chicken.  
Adare just stood stock-still, like he was shocked, and ducked a milisecond before it's claws were to rip open his face. It flew over him, doing a loop around and coming back.  
Draighean leaped over to his boyfriend and pushed him back in protection, spreading his arms wide, "Akita, stop!"  
The bird faultered, falling to the ground at the order and struggling to stand up.  
Draighean turned to Adare, "Are you hurt?"  
Adare was about to say no when he held up his finger and a long cut oozed out over the long arm sleeve of his tight red T-shirt.  
Draighean cursed under his breath, pulling a roll of bandages out of his pocket, "Crap, hold still."  
Adare held up his hand while he taped and looked over his shoulder at the bird struggling futily to get Draighean's attention. It flapped a few times, squaked as if unsure of what to do, and flapped again.  
Adare took a deep breath, sending it into a calm whistle tune, letting it flow through the breeze to calm the fluttering bird.  
The seagull stopped moving at once as if to listen and, when he cut the song off, turned and flew away silently.

Adare sat on the end of Draighean's bed, examining his neatly wrapped arm in awe, "This is very good." He flexed his fingers. They were given the perfect amount of room to move and mold to pick up certain things.  
Draighean smiled, sitting beside him, "Lots of practice," he held up his own arm that had been mostly hidden under his sleeve, showing him the long white wrapping, "I get hurt alot, walking on rocks and things."  
Adare noticed they had opposite arms bandaged and grasped his taped hand in his own like a handshake, "Cool."  
Draighean chuckled, "Hungry?"  
Adare let his other arm drape over his flat stomach, "A bit."  
Draighean squeezed his hand before standing up and releasing it, walking to the doorway, "Be back in a sec."  
Adare smiled to himself. Draighean never asked him what he wanted, he just sort of knew. He turned to gaze out the window, curling up in a ball with his knees pulled to his chest, "The ocean is so peaceful..." An image of Draighean smiling at him popped up in his head. Adare smiled, closing his eyes.

When Adare woke, Draighean was sitting next to him on the bed munching on french toast ha had made. He looked down at his friend and swallowed, smiling, "Morning, Adare." Adare quickly sat up, "Oh! I'm sorry, did I fall asleep?" Draighean handed him his lunch, laughing, "Yeah. Only for a bit, though." Adare smiled, beggining to eat as Draighean set his own plate aside, "Wow, it's great! You should be a chef, Draighean!" Draighean waited until he was finished to take his plate and fork and stand up, "Follow me, Mother has something for you." Adare hopped off the bed, trailing him as he put the dishes in the dishwasher and sat at the kitchen table. Maria, sitting at the head, smiled widely, "I heard the good news! Congrats, Adare and Draighean!" Draighean sighed, "We're not gettting married." Adare smiled shyly, "Thanks, Maria."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight, All Night Long:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair wandered out the backdoor and up to the cliff Draighean loved, sitting together on the grass. Adare stared out over the edge in awe, eyes wide, "This is beautiful!" Draighean wrapped his arm around Adare's waist and smiled, "I know." Adare leaned close to him, "Is this why you're always up here?" The bright red sun shone it's bright light as blue-green waves rolled around and before it, sending streaming, wavering colours of reds and pinks across the water. Draighean shook his head, "That, I'll need to show you."  
He lifted his hand, and everything seemed to stop. Adare watched in shock as Draighean's hand swished like a conductor's baton to Behtoven's fifth, commanding the waves and wind to obey. They did. The waves swished to the sides, and the wind blew around the couple, sitting pressed to one another, two halves of one whole. Adare's hand gripped a handful of Draighean's shirt as his eyes followed the waves and his hair swihsed about. Draighean tightened his grip on his boyfriend and swept one last time across the rippling liquid, letting his hand drop to his side and everything was calm.  
Adare gazed out over the cliff for a second, then looked up at Draighean's smile, mouth open but nothing coming out. Draighean's smile softened and he leaned down, kissing him for the first time. Adare's lips molded to his own, eyes sliding shut and pressing back gently. A blanket of fog setled around them and shut out any possible interference as the grass rustled beside them. It was a new start. A new struggle. A new journey. A new love.

_______________________________________________________

Draighean finished cleaning the kitchen after dinner a few hours later, cleaning out the sink slowly and staring absentmindedly as the water flowed freely about the linoliem. Adare had asked changed into a very skinny outfit of a tight t-shirt about a sea green and short black shorts hanging loosely over smooth, slim legs and Draighean didn't know if his mind would shove him aside and do only what it wanted without his own will.  
He shuddered at the thought of waking in a position he didn't remember getting into. Horribe images flashed in his head on what he would see scarring Adare's pale body if that were to happen, making his hands tremble. He didn't want to hurt anyone like that, especially not Adare.  
"Draighean!" Speak of the angel, Adare's arms wrapped around Draighean to get to the faucet to stop the continuous flow of water he had wasted, "What's wrong with you?" Draighean's eyes widened as Adare slid up beside him into view, black hair bouncing around bright sparkling eyes. "I-I was, u-uh..." Adare frowned, "You alright there?"  
Draighean's gaze wandered down the boy's slight curves, over his thin waist and legs, and back up, meeting the worried eyes, "I..." Maria appeared from nowhere and yanked Adare from Draighean's view away through the livingroom door, leaving him stunned and trying to catch his breath. What had almost happened? Had he just been about to...? Draighean rubbed his head, No! He couldn't let this happen. He _would_ control himself.  
Adare stumbled to the couch, crashing a heap on the cushions, "Wah...?" Maria darted over to him, sitting hastily beside him. "Are you_ insane_?" Adare struggled to sit up, "W-What? Why?" Maria whispered into his ear, "You're driving him nuts with those clothes! Do you really want to set him off like that?!" Adare blinked, looking down at his skimpy outfit. "B-But, I..." Maria raised an eyebrow. "Is that... what you want?" Adare felt the blood rush to his cheeks, reddening his pale face, "W-Well, I wasn't g-going for it like that, but...!" Maria grinned. "I know how you feel. Going for the casual?" Adare nodded shyly, "But if it's to early for him to-" "No!" Maria took his face in her hands. "Try. You will get hurt, I hope you know, but just try." Adare set his hands over her's. "Ok, but I'll tone it down a bit with the shorts. Maybe a longer pair." Maria nodded, and he disappeared into Draighean's room.


End file.
